Night of the Demons
Night of the Demons is a 1988 Halloween-themed theatrical release film, originally released by Paragon Arts International on October 14, 1988. Plot Teenage outcast Angela Franklin and her friend Suzanne are throwing a party at Hull House, an mortuary abandoned from its gruesome past and rumored to be cursed by evil spirits. On the way there, Stooge, Helen and Rodger drive pass an elderly man who is carrying apples and razor blades. When Rodger taunts him by showing his buttocks out of the passenger window, the elderly man curses at them and says that "they'll get what they deserve." Judy Cassidy and her boyfriend Jay Jansen pick up their friends, Max and Frannie, for the party. When they arrive, Judy's ex-boyfriend Sal Romero crashes the party. They start the party by dancing, but the radio dies out. Angela then holds a séance as a party game, but Helen screams when she sees a demon in the mirror foreshadowing her demise, and the mirror falls to the ground in pieces. The group suddenly hears thuds below them, and the demons frees itself from the crematorium to possess a distracted Suzanne. The group searches around the house, and the possessed Suzanne kisses Angela for the demon to manifest her too. When Judy discovers that Jay only invited her to have sex, he abandons her in a room only for her to be apparently locked in. Rodger and Helen find no exit outside, but as she disappears and the demons call out his name he locks himself in the car. Stooge wanders with Suzanne to find a bathroom and he gets locked outside, where her face transforms and she smashes a mirror before disappearing. A confused Stooge finds Angela seductively dancing in front of the fireplace and begins to dance with her, but when they kiss she possesses him as she bites off his tongue. Meanwhile, Jay wonders off to find Suzanne in a bathroom with her breasts out and distorted lipstick all over her face and nipple. While they have sex, she reveals her demonic appearance to him and gouges his eyes. The possessed Stooge find Max and Frannie having sex in a coffin, and murders them both. As Sal becomes horrified when he sees Angela putting her hands in the fire, Rodger is awoken from Helen's body crashing on the car. The two manage to free Judy, but are split up when the demonic Angela chases after them. Hiding from Angela, Jay and Judy discover Suzanne with Jay's body before the former is thrown out of a window. Judy escapes and she evades the demons throughout the house. When she attempts to climb down and Angela tries to kill her, Sal appears to fight her off and they both fall off the roof, with Sal impaling on a spike. Judy and Rodger are chased by the demons, and they lock themselves in the crematorium. Just as Angela and Stooge break down the door, she uses a pipe funneling gas and ignites it to torch them. They escape upstairs and are cornered by the demons, including a burnt Angela and Stooge, and the undead bodies of Jay, Max, Frannie and Sal. Rodger smashes through a window that leads them outside and they begin to climb up a wall by grabbing on the barbed wire around it, but the demons try to drag down Judy by her ankles. Rodger pulls her up and they escape over the wall, as the sun rises to banish the demons back to hell. A disturbed Rodger and Judy walk home and they pass by the elderly man, who watches them with disgust. He then enters his home to eat one of his wife's homemade pies, who used the apples that he placed the razor blades in. The blades slice through his throat and his wife approaches his dead body to kiss his head, saying "Happy Halloween, dear." Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:1988 releases Category:Horror movies